


The Chosen One

by Redrose19



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Youtubers, not in this story
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prophecy, Royalty, Slight torture, Torture, Violence, cursing, more tags to be added later, powers, torture using magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose19/pseuds/Redrose19
Summary: Learning you are the Prince, and soon to be King, of some magical land, being hunted down by the uncle who wants you dead that you just discovered you had, and told that only you can defeat him because you are the chosen one, is not something you would want to hear.But Mark Fischbach, has no other choice, as he is dragged into another world of battles and magic after the death of his parents.Sean/Jack McLoughlin is just the knight in shining armor that comes to the rescue to help the son of their worlds dead King to victory, and to defeat the army Mark's uncle has created.*This is a fictional story! Most information will change and not be exact to the real lives of Mark and Sean. I respect both youtubers, and this is just a story, written only for fun and creativity:)*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mild violence and cursing!

***Mark's POV***

 

The rain was pouring down hard over the small group of people surrounding the coffins. Like every cliche movie, it just had to rain at the funeral. The man was speaking, but his words went unheard as I stared at the wet grass on the ground. The sounds around me were muffled, and this didn't feel real. Losing both parents at the age of 28 was not what I pictured in my future, but here I was standing at their funeral. I was alone now. I had no sibling to go through this with me. It was just me now with no other relatives. 

The funeral must have ended, because people were patting me on the back, giving their condolences. Only a small amount of my parents work friends came, and now they were all leaving. To live their life full of joy, while I try and figure out where to go from here. No one was around now, except for the workers burying the coffins of my dead parents. I turned away and began walking home.

I walked in silence, deep in my own miserable thoughts. 

I miss them. 

My own parents... _murdered!_

I made my way into my apartment building, slowly making my way up the stairs to the fourth floor. After unlocking the door, I step inside, pulling off my wet coat to hang and dry. There's a stack of my mail sitting on the small table to my right, and I pick them up to shuffle through. 

"Bills, bills, more bills...what the?" 

In the middle of the stack, there's a large brown envelope, addressed to me. My full name is written in a fancy cursive, but that is all. No clue on there as to who sent it. I gently turn the envelope around to reveal that it is sealed and stamped with a wax symbol in the shape of a blue stone. It was beautiful, but I had no idea what it was. I carefully remove the seal, and open it up slowly. Inside the envelope is a letter. It looked like the kind of paper one would use for a scroll, like in the movies. 

I carefully unfold the paper to reveal more cursive inside. I take a deep breath, confused as to why I have such a fancy looking letter addressed to me. Was this some sort of joke? I took another deep breath before glancing down to read it, 

_**Dear Mark,** _

_**If you are receiving this letter, then that must mean that your father and I are dead.** _

I gasp loudly, a small sob stuck in my throat. 

"Mom?" I whisper. My mom wrote me a letter! But...why? I take a second to wipe away the moisture in my eyes before continuing on, 

**_I am so very sorry that we have left you all alone my dear, but your father and I had no choice. I want you to understand that there are things in this world that you don't know of. Your father and I died to protect you. This may be a lot to take in, but you must know. The world you live in is not the only world there is, nor were you born there. Your father and I gave birth to you in our kingdom. My dear, you are royalty._ **

Royalty? What is going on? I keep reading, craving for more answers. 

**_Your father was the King of Pierre, which stands for stone. Stone is what holds and helps strengthen our magic. You are a prince my dear, or now the King of our world. But I need you to be careful. You are in danger, and once you finish reading this you must disappear, and run as far away as you can! Your father's brother Rickman is looking for you. He sent men to this world to take you away, and kill you, and his men are the one who killed us. I wish I could explain this to you in person my dear, but there is something you must know. You are the chosen one. The reason we left our world to come here was to protect you. There are bad people that want to kill you Mark. You are the only one to save The Kingdom of Pierre. The only one to hold such magic to defeat Rickman. Be careful Mark, and remember we love you so very much._ **

**_Goodbye my son._ **

 

"What the hell did I just read?" 

I look inside the envelope one more time, spotting a bright silver chain inside. I take it out, and attached to the chain at the bottom is a beautiful blue stone. I stare at it, strangely drawn to the necklace. I untangle the chain, and slide the necklace over my head. The blue stone settles on my chest, and for a split second I could have sworn it glowed. I push the thought aside, and put the stone inside my shirt for safe keeping. 

The letter has me shaken up, and even though my mother told me specifically to run, I can't help but feel clueless. This letter is so sudden after just witnessing my parents be lowered into the ground, and now with talk of Kings and magic I just want to lie down. 

Before I get the chance to do anything, a loud knock comes from my door. I pause, startled a bit by the sudden interruption. I begin to walk toward the door, when I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something seems wrong, but before I get a chance to ponder on that thought, the door to my apartment busts in, and I jump, shocked at what just happened. 

Two large men, wearing dark gray clothing enter my home, swords attached to their belts. What the hell? 

"Who the fuck are you!" I scream at them. 

"Oh Prince Mark, it is a pleasure to meet you." The man with the shoulder length brown hair says, looking me over. 

The one on the left, with short blonde hair stares at me, smirking. 

"You've got the wrong guy! J-just leave a-and I wont call the cops!" I say, backing up a bit into my apartment more. 

The men laugh before lifting their swords from their waists. 

"The real future King is waiting for you, and we must not disappoint." The brown haired man says, and then they charge at me. 

I run towards my bedroom, shutting the door quickly and shoving a chair underneath the doorknob. 

"What the fuck do I do!" I yell to myself. I can't exactly jump out the window, and my phone is out there in the other room. 

I run to my closet searching for any kind of weapon, while the banging on my door continues. I find a baseball bat, and stand up in a defensive stance, ready for a fight. The door busts in, and the men charge at me, swords in hand. I swing hitting the long haired one in the arm. He yelps, backing up further, and I swing again, aiming at the blonde. 

His sword comes into contact with the bat, cutting right through the top, and oh god I'm screwed! 

I see the sword begin to swing at me, and I put my arms up, hands stretched outward trying to protect myself. I feel strong warmth spread through my arms and to the tips of my fingers, and I hear screams, and then a loud crash. I open my eyes, and see the two men on the floor across the apartment, the wall cracked in. 

"My landlord is gonna kill me." I say. 

I stare confused at what just happened, and I feel a hot pain against my chest. I look down, and see a soft glow emitting from my shirt. 

"What the-" 

I pull my necklace out, and the blue stone is glowing softly. I then look at the men writhing on the floor again, before looking at my own hands. 

Did I just? Use magic? There was no other explanation as to what happened. I used magic! I being to laugh, but my surprised mood gets shut down quick, when I hear the sound of a growl across the room. 

"The future King might want you back in one piece, but screw it! I'm going to kill you!" The long haired man yells. He begins to stand up, and I back away realizing I am in deep shit. 

I put my hands in front of me and try to push magic through them again, but nothing happens. 

"Come on...come on!" I yell, shoving my hands outward trying to do anything. The guy laughs, and then starts walking towards me, 

"Not so fucking tough are you Prince Mark? You haven't learned anything yet! Stuck in this pathetic wasteland your whole life!" He screams. 

His arm reaches out, grabbing me by the throat and shoving me into the wall. I struggle against him, gasping for air and kicking my legs. 

"St-stop ple-" I try to say, but his grip gets tighter, and I feel my feet being lifted from the ground. 

"Say goodnight Prince Mark!" He chuckles. 

My vision begins to go blurry, and I feel myself losing strength. Right before I pass out, I am dropped onto the floor, the grip on my neck disappearing. I hear a struggle happening around me, but the noises are muffled by the ringing in my ears. I see a flash of bright green in front of my face, before my entire world goes black. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some violence and curse words!

***Mark's POV***

_"I love you Mark. Don't ever forget that."_

_" I love you too mommy."_

_"My son, you are growing to be such a handsome young man. I'm proud of you."_

_"Thanks dad."_

_"Mark."_

_"MArk!"_

_"MERK!"_

I jumped up, gasping for breath only to have my throat hurt in return. I looked around, my eyes going wild. What the hell happened?

"Prince Merk! Yer awake!" I heard a shout from my right, and looked over to see a man with bright green hair atop his head, staring down at me. I then realized that I was laying on the floor. I looked around and saw two bodies lying unconscious in the hallway. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you my prince! Are ye feeling okay?" The man with the green hair and the accent asked. He was staring at me in awe. 

"I-" I tried to speak, but ended up coughing, my throat burning and feeling a bit swollen. Oh yeah. I was almost strangled to death. 

"Prince Mark?" The...irishman?....asked again. 

I turned my head toward the green haired man, and cleared my throat. 

"It's-" I cleared my throat again, trying but failing to rid the raspiness in my voice, 

"It's just Mark. Listen, thank you for saving me and all, but who are you?" I asked curiously. 

"The name is Sean William McLoughlin! At yer service my prince! But you can call me Jack if you'd like. I am a knight. I took after me father, who was assigned the knight of the King and Queen! I proudly took his place once they left the kingdom..." 

He explained the last part with a hint of sadness in his voice. 

"But I now work fer you Prince Mark! Once I take you back to the Kingdom ye can be properly announced and crowned as King. But we must leave at once my prince, before yer title is taken!" 

I listened to him ramble on, and then we sat in silence for a moment. I looked at him as he crouched in front of me. I cleared my throat, and then sat up from my fallen position on the floor. I stood and dusted my clothes off a bit, but when I looked forward I noticed Sean, or Jack, kneeling in front of me. 

"Jack...um are you alright?" I asked him curious as to why he wasn't standing. 

"Yes my prince! This is the respectful way to greet someone like yerself." He explained. 

"You can uh...you can stand. It's okay really." I said, a soft tone in my voice. I may be confused, but that gives me no right to let him treat me like some royal god. I still find it hard to believe I'm even a prince. 

Jack stood up, and I noticed that he was around the same height as me. I shifted nervously side to side for a second before looking into his eyes. 

"Look, Jack...I appreciate the help and all, but I have no desire to go with you to some fantasy land. I need to sit down." I explained, before taking a seat on the edge of my bed. 

This day has been too much. 

"Prince-" 

"Please stop! Stop calling me that! I'm not a prince! And I'm not going to be King! There must be some kind of mistake. That letter couldn't have been from my mom, this is just some sick twisted joke!" I shouted, before burying my face in my hands. 

I was frustrated, and upset. I just wanted to mourn the loss of my parents in peace. I was attacked. That's all it was. Them being tossed across the room was just a fluke. I had to be hallucinating. Maybe this is just me mourning in some weird twisted way. 

I felt a hand lay on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Jack staring down at me. 

"Prince Mark, may I speak?" Jack asks. 

I sigh, before nodding softly. 

"I wish to give my condolences for the terrible loss you have suffered. King and Queen Fischbach were great people, and our Kingdom won't be the same without them." 

I sit in silence, taking in the words Jack has spoken. If this was a joke, it would be a very cruel one, but I can see in his eyes he is being sincere. I look up at him, and give him a small smile. 

"Thank you Jack. They were great people. They always taught me that kindness was important, and I want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I didn't mean to yell at you, I just...I'm overwhelmed. My mom and dad never told me about any of.." 

I gestured to Jack and the men in the corner, 

"..this. I just need a moment. I'll be back soon." 

I sat up, brushing by him before gathering my items and walking out the door. I know leaving him behind was harsh, but I needed to get out of there. I needed to clear my mind, and take a breather. I decided heading to the park would be a good idea, so I strolled out of the apartment building and towards the local park nearby. 

It was evening now, and even though the rain had stopped, it was still cloudy out. It was nice to get some fresh air and just think in silence. I've always been an introvert, so being alone was what made me feel better. Fresh air helped me think, but now that I was thinking more clearly I realized that maybe leaving Jack back there wasn't such a great idea. I also began to realize how stupid I am for wandering out in the open alone, after two men just tried to kidnap me.

Once I realized how big of a mistake I made, I turned around and began to walk faster back to my apartment. There was no one around, and the streets were clear of any commotion. I didn't live in a crowded area to begin with, and the rainy day had most people staying indoors. 

I looked up seeing my apartment building not too far down the road. 

"Almost there." I whispered to myself. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Right after that thought though, I heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I gulped down the fear I had, and continued on, moving even faster towards home. I was so close! I heard the footsteps start speeding up, and I realized I was so totally screwed. 

"Screw it." I thought to myself, and I began sprinting down the road. I heard the person behind me shout, and then the fall of running footsteps following behind me. 

Shit! Why am I so stupid! I tried to run even faster, but my legs were starting to burn, and my throat was beginning to hurt more from the fight earlier. 

I turned to look behind me for a split second, which was the biggest mistake, because once I turned back around, I collided into another person...hard!

"uughh!" I yelped, with a loud oomph, falling to the ground. 

"I GOT HIM!" The man I ran into shouted. 

All too quickly I was being lifted off the ground by a pair of arms. 

"Get off me!" I screamed, kicking with all I had. I got a punch to the gut, and doubled over with a pained gasp. 

"Oh Prince Fischbach, so naive." The man sneered.

Another pair of arms grabbed me from behind, tying my hands together behind me. 

"Let me go you bastard!" I spat. 

The man walked forward, grabbing my chin roughly, causing me to wince. 

"King Rick will be so happy when he gets his hands on you." The man growled. 

King Rick. I almost forgot about him in the letter my mom wrote. My uncle. He wants me dead apparently. But he isn't King! My father was King! I am supposed to be King. Wait...why do I even care? Damn, I'm getting too involved in this world. 

" _This_ is the chosen one!?" The guy behind me laughed, gripping my shoulders even tighter. He turned me around, giving me a better view of him. He was bald, and missing some teeth, and looked dirty. Such a stereotypical bad guy! 

"I heard all about you Prince Mark! The baby born into the royal family. The son of King and Queen Fischbach! The prophecy states that this big bad hero, born into royal power, would save the Kingdom!" He began laughing harder again. 

"You don't look like a hero to me!" 

"LET HIM GO!" A shout from afar screamed. I was turned around in the dirty guys arms again, and that's when I saw Jack. Dressed in armor head to toe. He looked tough, and strong in his uniform, and I failed to notice it earlier. He must have taken some off when I passed out. He looked good in it though...wait. 

"Oh look who it is boys!" The dirty guy holding me yelled. He wrapped his arm around my chest holding me even tighter, and I groaned trying to pull away. 

"Knight McLoughlin. Haven't seen your pathetic ass in a long time." 

"Shut it Dale." 

So that's the name of the dirty guy holding me against him. 

"So you're the knight in charge of Fischbach here huh!" Dale sneered. The man I collided into earlier took his sword out, ready to fight, and my heart started to beat even faster. I hope Jack can take these guys. I had faith in him. 

"Well come and get him McLoughlin!" Dale yelled, and then I was shoved to the side, falling hard on my shoulder. I winced, and then rolled onto my back trying to relieve the pain in my shoulder. 

The two men were fighting Jack, swords and all. I watched from where I lay feeling extremely helpless. I saw Jack get a punch to his jaw, and I yelped. I was worried for him! They fought, swords colliding, and I was mesmerized my Jack's movements. His body moving so swiftly avoiding each swing to his head or abdomen. 

I watched Jack stab the man I collided with in the stomach, and he collapsed onto the ground not moving. I flinched hard, not used to seeing this happen. I wasn't awake for the fight between Jack and the two men earlier, but seeing someone die in front of me was quite terrifying. Dale and Jack danced around each other, one trying to hit the other but failing. Finally Dale swung at Jack's head, and Jack ducked, spinning behind Dale before stabbing him effortlessly in the back of his chest. He screamed, and gargled out nonsense, before toppling over and falling to the ground. 

Everything was silent for a moment, and then I looked at Jack. He was a bit bruised up and bloody, but I wasn't sure if the blood was his or not. He began running to me, and crouched down to where I lay on the floor. 

"Prince Mark are ye alright!" He asked, untying my wrists for me. 

I sat up, rubbing my sore wrists. 

"I should be asking you that Jack." I said, looking over his injuries. 

His face flushed a bright red, and then he scratched the back of his neck. 

"I'm fine my Prince. Your safety is more important." 

I frowned at that. That wasn't true at all. 

"No. Ja-...Sean. Your safety is just as important." 

"Thank ye Prince Mark." 

"Please, Jack. Just call me Mark. It's okay I promise." I gave him a soft smile before grabbing his hand gently. He startled a bit from the contact blushing a bit. 

I smiled again, noticing how cute he was when he blushed. This time I wasn't shocked at the thought in my head. 

"Let's go get cleaned up, then we obviously need to go. This is the second attack today. They won't stop I'm guessing." I sighed looking over at Jack. 

He looked at me and frowned too. 

"No pr-uh Mark. They won't stop until they find you and take you. We must hide you away in the Kingdom." 

"But wouldn't that be an easier way to find me?" I ask. 

"I know some people and some spells to keep you hidden. It's a lot safer than here." Jack explains. 

"Spells?" I ask. 

"I'll explain later, I promise." Jack chuckles. 

I smile, as we walk back to the apartment, still holding hands. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

***Mark's POV***

Jack and I made it back to my apartment safely, noticing the two men from earlier have disappeared. Jack explained they must have taken a portal back to The Kingdom to patch up what injuries they endured. I motioned for Jack to take a seat on the couch while I went and got some supplies to clean him up. He had a nasty bruise on the side of his jaw, and his lip was bleeding. He also seemed a bit a sore when walking, the fight clearly taking a tole on him. 

I walked back into the living room to see Jack leaning back on the couch, the armor he wore previously on his chest and arms sat beside his feet.

"Did you get hit anywhere else besides your face?" I asked him, leaning in front of him to assess the damage.

He nodded slightly, threading his fingers through the green hair atop his head. I reminded myself to ask him about that later.

"Just a few hits here and there. I'll be alright my Prince." He smiled softly.

"Oh no you don't! Come on, be honest. I want to make sure you're okay." I gave him a smile, nodding that it was okay to admit to me if he was hurting.

"I uh...Just a small hit to the ribs is all. Nothing too serious."

"Alright. Shirt off then please." I stood motioning to his body. He looked at me a bit in shock before blushing a slight red. He slowly lifted the black long sleeved shirt he was wearing, standing up to lift completely over his head.

I couldn't help but stare, mesmerized at the smooth pale skin, and muscles of his body. I quickly snapped my eyes up to see him looking at me with a knowing smirk. Dangit. I was caught, but there was no way I was going to mention what just happened. 

"So uh. Okay just take a seat a-and I'll fix ya right up!" I ran my hand through my black hair, trying to forget the fact there was this hot guy standing in my house shirtless. Oh god I need to stop before I begin drooling. I never considered myself straight or gay, but more as just open minded. But Jack was definitely one of the most attractive people I have ever met! 

I crouched in front of him on the couch, and began to clean up the blood from his wound. I was being as soft as I can, dabbing the areas in need of treating, and making sure I wasn't pressing too hard to injure Jack even more. He sat there silently, letting me do my work. Our faces slowly began getting closer, until I was mere inches away from his. I looked up and finally noticed how close I was before blushing slightly, and backing away. 

"So uh. Your face will be okay. There's some bruising, but other than that you'll heal up just fine." 

"Thank ye my Prince. You have been extremely kind." 

I gave him a smile, and then checked out the injuries on his ribs and sides. 

"Here. Take some painkillers. It will help with the pain, but nothing seems broken just bruised." I said, handing him a couple pills. 

Jack sat up off the couch, and then put his shirt and armor back on. His sword attached to his waist as well. 

"Alrighty then Prince Mark! We must go now to The Kingdom. You'll be much safer with me there, than ye will be here." 

"How do we get there?" I asked him, gathering a couple of items for the road, including my mom's letter, and the stone still secured around my neck.  

"Through a portal of course!" He smiled. Of course that's how we would get there. Why would there be any other way. This was all so hard to get used to. 

"And how exactly do we find a portal?" 

"Ye make one!" Jack then proceeded to turn around facing the front door of the apartment. He closed his eyes, and stood still. He seemed deep in thought, and then he slowly waved his right hand from left to right in an arch, and my jaw dropped in awe as a giant golden and bluish shape took place in front of us. 

"Whoa." I whispered. 

The portal formed, and then Jack opened his eyes softly before looking at me, and extending his left hand out for me to take. 

"We must be on our way my Prince." He said, grabbing my hand, and proceeding to walk forward into the portal ahead. 

A bright white light flashed, and then suddenly we are surrounded by trees and hills. The night sky showed the bright moon, with the stars shining above. They must be on the same time schedule I guess. 

"Welcome my Prince to The Kingdom of Pierre!" 

I looked around in awe, noticing bright lights in the distance in front of us. They must be houses of some sort of town. We stood atop of a hill, looking down on them. 

"This place looks beautiful." I say, looking at Jack with a smile. 

"I'm glad ye think so. This place is my home, and hopefully will be your home someday too." He said, staring at the town in the distance. 

I frowned a bit, knowing that this was supposedly the place that I was to rule. The place where I am supposed to be King. To think I could be living here was strange to say, but if I really wanted to take up the offer of being King then I would have no choice. I honestly don't know if I want such responsibility. I couldn't tell Jack that though. He wouldn't be too happy about that idea. 

"So where do we go from now?" I ask him. 

"I know a guy who can help. He works in the town as a wizard, and he knows basically all the spells and how to use them. He's also a super cool guy, and I trust him with my life. He'll keep you safe. We can stay with him, and he can cast a protective spell to keep you hidden from Rickman's army of men." 

"Army?" I ask a bit worried. 

"Rickman has been creating an army these last few months. There were rumors about it before the passing of the King and Queen, but no one ever truly knew until..." Jack paused, looking away before speaking again. 

"After the death of King and Queen Fischbach, we all knew for sure that it was because of the King's brother Rickman. The rumors were true. He has been planning on overthrowing The Kingdom, but of course there's only one thing in his way." 

"What would that be?" I asked. 

"You my Prince. The prophecy-"

"What prophecy?" I interrupt,

"The men who attacked me before said something about me being the chosen one. My mom also mentioned it in the letter she wrote me, but I'm still so confused." I look at Jack, pleading for any answer to give me clarity as to what all of this means. 

"Do ye see the castle all the way down beyond the hills and trees?" Jack asks me, pointing in the direction behind us and the town. A bright light way deep in the distance is there. I nod, signaling him to continue. 

"That is the castle where royalty lives. In one of the rooms of the castle, there is a prophecy hanging on the wall written many many years ago by a psychic. It talks about the birth of a boy, born into a royal family who's powers are stronger than most. That boy is to grow up outside of our world, and to one day come back to save The Kingdom from the army of another royal gone bad. I'm not sure how it goes word for word, but that is the story that has been told. It was a bedtime story that most parents told to their children, letting them know that in times of trouble there will be someone to save us. Me own father told me the story as well." 

I have no idea what to say to any of what Jack just told me. To be the one to save an entire world is a huge challenge, and a lot of pressure. One look at Jack though, and I know I can't back out. Not only do I feel connected to this world, but my parents would have wanted me to help save the world they loved so much. They may have never told me personally, but I know in my gut that this was a place they loved, and cared for. 

"I don't even know where to start Jack. I'm no warrior. I'm just a 28 year old college dropout, who has never been in a fight my entire life! What do I do?" I beg him for an answer. 

"I'll help ye Prince Mark." 

"How?" I look up from where I was staring at the ground to meet blue eyes staring back at me. I couldn't help but feel a sense of trust in those eyes. I felt safe with Jack, and I knew he would do anything to protect me. I only want to be able to do the same for him. 

"I'll train ya. We can practice fighting, and self defense. Once we head to town and assure yer safety we'll work on the rest." 

"Thank you Jack. For everything you've been doing." I tell him sincerely. 

"That is unnecessary my Prince. I am glad to be helping ye. It is my duty to protect you at all costs, and to help ye with anything you need." 

I frown just a bit at the comment of this being his duty to do this, and Jack must have noticed because he steps closer to me, and when I look back up at him he speaks, 

"I also want to be helping you my Prince. I think you are an exquisite person, and I am so very luck to have been assigned as yer knight." Jack then tilts his head a bit, as if he wants to say more. He then clears his throat before speaking again. 

"May I ask for permission to hug ya my Prince." He asks me. 

My face heats up, and I shuffle side to side for a second before nodding my head yes. He leans in hugging me tightly, and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. It's a little harder to hug back because of all the armor, but I hug anyways, sighing contently. I have butterflies in my stomach from the touch of his palms on my back, and then he lets go. I miss the contact already, but I brush it off realizing we must be heading out now. 

"I needed that. Thank you." I say a bit shyly, but Jack smiles anyways, nodding his understanding. 

"Ye looked like ya did. Let's get going my Prince. Nighttime can be very dangerous, so we should get you to safety now." 

We begin to travel to the town down below. I hope this friend of his can help keep us safe, because who knows who's out there searching for us. I only hope I can be of use to this Kingdom. Right now I can't help but feel useless, but as we travel to this wizard Jack knows, I try to think more positive. 

"I'll try and do you proud mom and dad." I say to myself, before following Jack down the path. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I’m back with a chapter for this story! I hope you all enjoy it :)

*Mark’s POV* 

The town was beautiful. There were shops all lined up, and because it was nighttime each shop had a set of beautiful golden and blue lights hanging from their rooftops.

I smiled to myself, and I heard Sean beside me let out a tiny chuckle. 

I turned to look at him, and the smile he wore on his face. 

“You like it?” He asks me. 

I smile back and nod. 

“It’s stunning.” I say in awe.

It was late, so nobody was around. 

The shops were closed, and the town was quiet. 

The crickets and chirps of bugs being the only thing you hear. 

“Me buddy lives just down there.” Sean says, pointing to a shop a little farther down the street.

“He’s a master in spells and potions. I’m sure there’s something he could whip up to make ye go undetected.” 

“Can that really work?” I ask, baffled by the idea that in this world there’s magic. 

“Of course he can! He’s a wizard. One of the very best I happen to know!” Jack praises. 

“He’s also a close friend of mine. I trust the lad.” 

I nod, trusting Jack to help me. If Jack can trust this wizard guy, so can I. 

We finally make it to a tiny shop, the same golden and blue lights adorning the outside. 

I look through the tiny windows while Jack knocks on the door. 

There are bottles with strange liquid inside, and labels that seem to be in Latin. 

I continue looking curiously before I hear the shops door open. 

“Jack! It’s been a while!” I hear a voice say. 

I only notice a light tan arm, and the blondish brown hair on top of the mans head, while he embraces Jack.

“What are you doing here bro!” The guy shouts.

“I’ve brought with me a very special guest.” Jack says. 

“Felix, this is Prince Mark Edward Fischbach.” Jack says smiling, turning away from this Felix guy to point to me. 

Immediately Felix drops to his knee, bowing his head. 

“It is an honor to meet you Prince Fischbach. My apologies for not noticing you right away” Felix says, head still bowed down staring at the floor. 

I feel a bit uncomfortable, but know this is what I need to get used to. I blush a bit, before rubbing the back of my neck. 

I clear my throat before speaking. 

“I uh..that’s not necessary really. Please, you don’t need to bow for me. I’m just a normal guy.” I say, slightly embarrassed. 

Felix stands up quickly. 

“I’m sorry prince, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable it’s just...we haven’t met another royal...well good royal since King and Queen Fischbach.” Felix responds.

“It’s fine really. I understand. Please call me Mark, I don’t want you to think I’m some asshole that needs to be called a prince all the time.” I chuckle nervously. 

“Of course. It’s an honor to meet you Mark. I’m Felix Kjellberg! I’m a master in the arts of all magic and spells! Please come inside. Both of you.” 

Jack and I step inside the tiny shop, and I glance around at my surroundings. 

For a tiny looking shop on the outside it’s quite big on the inside. There are wooden floors through the shop, with auburn colored tables holding books and potions. To the right there is a staircase that leads to somewhere upstairs.

“Wow. This is beautiful Felix.” I say, admiring the place. 

“Thank you! Thank you Prince Mark! That means a lot coming from you.” Felix smiles wide, and I don’t have it in me to correct his formality towards me. 

I smile back at him, and continue looking around. 

“So Fe, I was hoping ye would help Prince Mark here be cloaked and kept from being found by Rickman and his army.” Jack tells him, walking toward the counter farther into the shop.

“Ah! I know just the potion!” Felix shouts. 

He reaches under the counter, and brings out 3 bottles holding a blue, purple, and silver liquid in each. 

He brings out a metal pot, and sets it atop of a small burner. 

I watch mesmerized as he continues to poor each colored liquid into the pot, stirring gently as it warms up. 

Felix then continues to throw some black powder into the pot, and then turns off the heater. 

He pours The now black thick liquid into a tiny glass, and hands it to me. 

“Drink up!” He smiles. 

I look at the thick goop in front of me and make a face of disgust.

“I uh. I would rather not.” 

“Merk.” Jack says. 

“How do I know this won’t hurt me?!” I shout. My voice cracking a little. 

“Felix wouldn’t give ye anything harmful! I trust him with me life! He’s given me potions like this before and I promise ye it’s not too bad. This will keep you safe. Please Prince Merk. You must be protected.” 

I feel Jack’s hand rest on top of mine, and my skin tingles. My heart fluttering a bit too. 

I look at Jack, and he blushes, pulling his hand back quickly. 

I notice Felix watching us from the corner of my eyes, but he says nothing. 

I finally take the drink in front of me and throw my head back, chugging the thick and bitter liquid down my throat. It goes down slowly and once it’s all gone I cough.

“Blechk!” Is the only sound that comes out of my mouth. 

“That wasn’t too bad huh?” Felix laughs. 

I glare at him teasingly.

“Mm it was something. Now what?” I ask.

“Now you let it kick in. Takes about an hour and then any device or tracking spell they try to use to find you, won’t work. This will last for only 48 hours though. And i don’t suggest taking another drink of it for a couple weeks. Too much can cause some side effects.” 

“That’s not reassuring.” I mumble.

“Ye will be fine! We should get some rest. Then tomorrow morning ye and I will start training.”  
Jack says, patting me on the back. 

“I’ve got a guest bedroom down the hall from my room. My girlfriend is upstairs asleep so please don’t make too much noise. Other than that, make yourselves at home.” 

I smile at Felix, 

“Thank you. For your kind hospitality.” I tell him.

“The pleasure is mine..Mark.” He says with a smirk. 

He then makes his way upstairs leaving Jack and I alone. 

I feel a slight tingle in my belly, and I let out a burp. 

I blush embarrassed.

“Sorry.” I say.

“Don’t be. That’s just the potion doing it’s work.” Jack laughs. 

I laugh too, and then we begin to make our way upstairs to get some sleep.

Tomorrow will be a busy day. 

————

Morning arrives quickly, and Jack suggests we get in some training. 

“So Prince Mark, have you ever held a sword?” Jack asks me, putting his armor on. 

“I uh...no. We don’t exactly fight with swords in my world.” I tell him. 

He hands me some gear, and tells me to suit up for safety. 

“Well before we use any weapons, we should probably get ye trained in some hand to hand combat.” 

As we make some space in the living room to practice, Felix comes walking down the stairs with a girl trailing behind him. 

The girl is very pretty, with long brown hair and a tiny figure. 

“Felix who’s this?” She asks him, staring at me skeptically. 

I don’t blame her. I’m practically a stranger in her home. 

“Marzia, this is Prince Mark Fischbach. Prince Mark, this is my lovely girlfriend Marzia.” He introduces us, and I smile at her nicely. 

“Nice to meet you.” I say.

“Oh my!” She squeals, lowering herself onto one knee like Felix did. 

Before she can fully land on the floor, Felix grabs her arm, whispering softly to her. 

She blushes a bit, and I assume he’s telling her that bowing isn’t necessary. 

“Sorry Marzia?” I say hopefully pronouncing her name right. 

“I’m just not used to this whole royalty thing yet.” I chuckle. 

She lets out a giggle too. 

“That’s okay Prince Fischbach. I understand.” She replies. 

“Marzia and I are heading out to get some groceries. We’re running low on food and potions, so we’ll be back soon. Make yourselves at home.” Felix says, walking out the door with Marzia.

“He’s quite handsome.” I hear Marzia giggle and whisper to Felix. Felix groans while shutting the door and I laugh. 

“Okay! Let’s get ye started on how to stand first.” Jack says, getting into a fighting stance. 

I look at his body and mirror his position. My feet stand flat on the floor, while I bend my knees a bit. My hands are closed into fists in front of my face, and i look up at Jack for approval. 

“Perfect! Now come at me.” He says.

I look at him, a puzzled expression on my face.

“You want me to hit you?” I say confused.

“I want ye to try and hit me.” He jeers. 

I nod, and then I launch myself at him. My arm reeling back to land a punch somewhere on his body. That never happens though. 

Instead my arm is gripped tight, and my feet are kicked out from under me, causing me to land on my back. 

I wince, and then look up in shock. 

“How did-“

“I’ve been trained in combat since I turned five years old Prince Mark. I’m a knight remember?” Jack laughs, reaching his hand out to pull me off the floor.

We continue to practice for about an hour, until my body becomes sore, and I beg for a break. 

I plop my body onto the couch, throwing my head back against the cushions groaning. 

“Everything hurts” I complain.

“You’ll get used to it eventually.” Jack tells me, taking a seat right next to me. 

Just then the front door opens, and Felix comes walking in. 

He slams the door shut, and starts pacing back and forth, looking outside the window every couple seconds. 

I then realize he came in alone. 

Where was Marzia?

“Felix. Are you alright?” Jack asks him, standing up from the couch and heading over to where Felix paces. 

I stand up too, my gut telling me something is really wrong. 

I hear Felix mumbling to himself, but the only words I can make out are ‘she’s gone’. 

Was he talking about Marzia? 

“Felix? Please talk to me!” Jack shouts. 

Felix raises his head, staring intensely at Jack.

“I’m so sorry.” He cries out. 

“Why are you sorry?” Jack asks him. 

Felix then turns to me, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.

“I had no choice Prince Mark. I’m so sorry but they gave me no choice! They took her!” He starts to panic, and I go to calm him down when someone starts pounding on the door. 

Felix looks around wildly before turning to us again. 

“Run.” He says. 

And then the door is busted open, and multiple men in full armor rush into the room. 

“There you are Fischbach. King Rick will be very happy with your arrival.” One of the men sneer at me. 

He then turns to Felix.

“You did well Kjellberg.” 

“Where’s Marzia! You promised me you’d return her!” Felix cries. 

The men all laugh at him before the guy responds again.

“I’m not sure I want to even return her. She’s definitely a looker. Real easy on the eyes.”

“You disgusting, lying pricks!” Felix yells, rushing at the man who spoke. 

The other men surrounding the guy, who must be the leader, pull their swords out, aiming them at Felix. 

“I suggest you don’t move.” The man sneers again. 

He then turns to me, glaring into my eyes.

“It’s time King Rick formally introduces himself to you. You’ll be coming with us.” 

The men all begin to rush at me, but before they can reach me, Jack grabs my arm, turning me around and pulling me towards the stairs. 

“What about Felix?!” I scream to him, running up the stairs as quickly as I can, while hearing the sounds of footsteps following closely behind. 

“No time!” Jack yells. 

We reach the bedroom and Jack shoves me in and closes the door, locking it. 

The men bang on the door, and it begins to splinter, breaking under their fists. 

Jack tugs my arm again shoving me towards the window.

“Time to jump.” He says. 

He opens the window and begins to climb out on the roof. 

“What! No way!” I cry out in fear. 

The door continues to bang behind us, the taunts of all the men coming from behind it. 

“Now Mark!” Jack yells.

I climb out the window, and before I can look back, Jack grabs my hand, and we both jump.

I scream in terror as we fall, landing on the soft grass beneath us. 

The jump hurts a bit, but thankfully nothing to painful. It wasn’t too high after all. 

Jack and I begin to run fast again, running towards the trees and woods away from town. 

It feels like forever before we finally reach the outskirts of the small town. 

Jack and I hide behind some bushes, staying quiet. 

Some time passes, and soon we feel safe enough to exit our hiding spot. 

I look at Jack in fear, not sure what to do next. 

“Do you think Felix and Marzia will be okay?” I ask him. 

Jack looks down sadly before answering, 

“I’m not sure.” 

“Now what.” I ask.

“That potion still has another 24 hours before it wears out. So now we stay in hiding, and continue to train. We need to be ready to fight. We must save Felix and Marzia. We must save our kingdom.” Jack tells me, his tone turning desperate. 

I’m not sure if I’m strong enough to do this, and I’m scared I’ll fail. 

“You’ll save us right Prince Merk?” Jack asks me, slight fear in his eyes. 

I gulp nervously. I don’t think I can. I’m not cut out for this world. I’m no prince. I’m no King. I nod to Jack anyways. Not wanting to discourage him. 

“I’ll try my best Jack. I really will.” 

Jack nods, a small smile on his face now. 

“We must head to me parents cabin.  
It’s hidden in these woods, and no one but my family knows of it’s existence.  
We shall hide there. Those bastards don’t know who they’re messing with! You’re stronger than you think Prince Mark.” 

I smile softly at Jack. Not believing I’m strong enough, but I feel grateful that he believes in me that much. 

“This is a world of magic Prince Mark. I’ll teach you all about it. I can see the doubt in your eyes, but believe me. You’re royalty! You’re stronger then ye think.” 

I subconsciously touch the stone that hangs around my neck. 

I remember the feeling of magic trough my fingers as I tossed those men across the room that day.

The blue stone feels warm under my touch, and for some strange reason I can feel my mother’s presence with me. I can feel her confidence in me. Even though she’s not here, I can still feel her love. 

And that combined with Jacks belief makes me more motivated than before to take back the Kingdom of Pierre. 

To save not only the people, but my new found friendships. 

And my not so subtle crush. 

That I most definitely do not have on this one specific knight. 

I look up Jack and he’s nods at me. 

“Let’s go then. We’ve got training to do.” I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

*Mark’s POV* 

Jack and I walked for a while before we came across the small cabin his family owns. 

He ushered me inside, before closing the door and locking it. 

I then watched him in awe as he closes his eyes in concentration, using his right hand to weave back and forth causing a bright greenish bluish color to form around the door. 

The moment his eyes opened, the colors disappeared. 

Jack turned around and noticed my facial expression, before smiling.

“Just some magic to keep this cabin hidden from the rest of the town” he explained. 

“The spell must be cast every 24 hours since that’s how long it lasts for.”

I nodded to him in understanding, and then followed him the rest of the way inside. 

The cabin was nice in size, with rustic brown walls, and wooden floors covered in light gray rugs. 

“Make yerself at home!” Jack smiled, making his way to the kitchen. 

I took a sit on the softest couch I’ve ever felt before, and sighed happily. 

These last two days have been a rollercoaster ride. 

I began to think sadly about my parents, touching the blue stone that hung around my neck. 

“That’s our kingdoms symbol.” Jack says as he enters the room again.

I open my eyes and flinch a bit from his sudden entrance. 

“Sorry.” He says blushing. 

Jack reaches his hand out to mine, and it’s then that I finally notice the two mugs in his hands. 

I accept the mug, letting the warmth wrap around my fingers. 

“Some good ol tea! Helps calm the nerves. And considering what we just went through that’ll help.” Jack smiles, taking a sip of his drink. 

I take a sip of mine and let the sweetness take over my tongue.

“It’s delicious, thank you.” I tell him.

“So this stone. It’s important?” I ask.

Jacks seated across from me on a chair, leaning his body towards me. 

“Pierre means Stone. We are the kingdom of the stone. That stone there is filled with powerful magic. I’m sure ye can feel it since it belonged to your parents. Usually our Queen, your mother, was the one wearing it.” 

I look down at the blue stone. It didn’t seem like much but I remember that feeling I had when I put it on. That warm and electric tingly feeling that went through my body. It was hard to explain, but I felt it. 

“I can feel it.” I tell Jack, lifting my head to look at him.

“It’s a feeling that’s hard to describe but...it’s there.” 

“Have you ever used magic Merk?” Jack asks me.

“I-“

I think back to the day of my parents funeral. 

Those guys who barged into my apartment trying to hurt me. 

I pushed them back forcefully with my hands not even touching them. 

“That day..the day we met. Those men who tried to kidnap me. I made them fly into a wall.” 

Jack begins to laugh, and I can’t help but smile as he does, his laugh lighting up the room. 

“You’re powerful Prince Mark. That blue stone isn’t the only cause of your magic. Yes it helps ye draw forth your inner magic, but it isn’t the cause of it. You were born into magic. This whole kingdom is full of it! You are just more powerful than some because yer royalty.” 

“I haven’t been able to use magic since. How can I do it then?” I ask curiously. 

“You practice.” Jack smiles. 

“It’s evening now. We should probably rest. But tomorrow we can start practicing not only your physical training but also train you in how to use your magic. The cloaking spell you drank wears off tomorrow Merk. You need to train to fight. Just incase.” Jack says those last words nervously, and I can’t help but feel scared myself. 

I know I’m not weak, but compared to multiple trained men who also can use magic?

I’m useless. 

————

I’m in a deep sleep when I feel something brush across my face. I groan into the bed, tossing to the other side to avoid the feeling. 

“Prince Merk? Come on we must train!”

“Mm” I groan out, snuggling more into the blankets. 

“Meerrkkk.” The voice drawls out. 

Without realizing what I’m doing, I grab the arm of the person touching me and pull them into the bed. 

“Come on. Five more minutes.” I say, hugging the person close to me. 

They yelp as they tumble into bed with me, and squirm as I cuddle them. 

“Um. Prince Mark?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I uh-um. I think we should eat breakfast now.” 

I open my eyes groggily and take in the figure who’s face is right against mine. 

My eyes open even wider when I take in the picture I’m seeing. 

Jack, all dressed cute in a casual black T-shirt and some tight fitted jeans, and my arms wrapped around his body. 

“Oh!” I yelp, releasing him quickly and scooting backwards. 

I sit up completely and blush embarrassed. 

“I’m so sorry Jack, I wasn’t thinking clearly and-“

“Merk! It’s fine! I’m not mad.” Jack laughs, sitting up on the bed. 

I can feel the heat radiating off my cheeks still and I laugh nervously. 

“That was inappropriate and I uh. I’m sorry.” I tell him. 

I cross my arms over my bare chest hugging myself nervously. 

I must look like a mess with my hair everywhere and only wearing boxers. 

I look at Jack and notice him blushing too. 

“I didn’t hate it.” I hear him whisper. 

Did i hear that correctly?! 

“W-what?” I stutter.

“Nothing! I-“

“Jack?” I say quietly looking at him. 

I notice how cute he looks when he’s nervous, and how blue his eyes really are. 

I also notice his faded green hair falling into his eyes.

My heart flutters a bit, and then I let out a shaky breath. 

“Breakfast?” I say with a tiny smile. 

“Y-yes! Breakfast. Good idea.” Jack quickly says rushing off the bed and to the door of the guest room I’m in. 

“I’ll start some eggs, you go get dressed.” He says before turning around and closing the door. 

I let out another shaky breath and then groan. 

What is wrong with me?

Once I’m all dressed and ready for the day, I enter the kitchen area ready to eat. 

“This looks delicious Jack! Thank you.” I tell him, smiling as I dig into the eggs and bacon on my plate.

He nods and says you’re welcome before continuing his own food. 

Once we’re full of food and awake, we head into the living room to train. 

Jack moves everything out of the way, making the space bigger. He then turns to me and grins wide.

“Ye ready?!” He shouts. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I sigh.

We begin with our hand to hand combat again. 

Jack teaches me how to fight properly, and how to defend myself if someone came at me. 

We spend a couple hours with this, until both our bodies become tired. 

We rest for a bit and then Jack gives me a sword. 

“So. Ye did great! And I think you’re well educated enough on how to fight someone one on one. But! A lot of these guys have swords.” 

Jack then gets into a fighting position, legs locked in place with his hands on the sword ready to fight. 

“Mirror me exactly, and then we will fight.” 

“I don’t want to accidently stab you!” I say fearfully. 

“Ye won’t! I’m too good for that.” Jack teases. 

I gulp nervously and then get into position. 

Again, we spend at least an hour fighting each other. Jack teaches me how to hold and use a sword properly, and by the end of it i feel confident enough to at least not die too quickly in a battle. 

I take a seat on the couch, and Jack does the same sitting right next to me. 

I’m so tired from all that physical activity, but I’m not exactly done. 

“Jack. Can you teach me how to use my magic?” I ask him with a hint of excitement. 

Jack nods and then smiles standing up and crouching in front of me. 

“Okay. Sit up a bit.” He says. 

I sit up from my position on the couch and I look at him. His face is directly in front mine, as he stares at me.

“Now close your eyes.” Jack demands. 

I close them tightly.

“Softer Merk. Just gently close your eyes and breathe. Think of happy thoughts and relax.” Jack says.

I take a deep breath in and exhale. I keep my eyes shut gently and I focus on my childhood. 

I think of when my parents would take me to the park, and let me play for hours. 

I think of my mom who would tuck me in at night, reading me a bed time story until my eyes drifted close.

I think of my dad who would chase me around the house, before catching me and tickling me until I couldn’t breathe. 

The memories morph and I think of my dead parents as they are lowered into the ground. 

I quickly open my eyes, and feel tears running down my face. 

“What’s wrong?” Jack asks me, gently resting his hand on mine.

“I just miss them.” I cry softly. 

“They were such good parents. The best actually. And now they’re just..gone.” 

We sit together in silence, the only sound in the room being me crying quietly. 

“I know what it’s like to lose a parent.” Jack suddenly says, filling the silence in the room. 

I look up at him, his own eyes threatening to spill tears.

“My dad served both your parents until the day he died. He was the greatest knight that ever lived.   
Every night he would tell me about his adventures he had when he was a knight. About how he saved the day! He bragged about how great King and Queen Fischbach were when they lived in the Kingdom. I’ve only ever met them a few times considering they lived with you in their world. They visited every now and then. Always in secret of course. And only to visit my dad. They became such great friends my parents and yours.” 

Jack lets out a shaky sigh before continuing. 

“He loved your parents, and he loved my mom and I to death. When your parents left he continued to serve them, guarding and protecting the castle. He was gone every day, but always made time for us. Your parents were kind enough to give him any day off that he needed. He was always just stubborn and loved his job...”

I smiled, thinking about our parents being friends, and about how Jack and I are friends now. 

“My dad and I were very close. So close that I decided to dye my hair one day to the color green, because that was my dad’s favorite color.” Jack chuckles at that. 

“Silly I know.”

“It’s not.” I reassure him. 

Jack smiles at me, and then frowns again. 

“One day he went out to the castle, like he always did. He was on his way when he was ambushed by traitor knights. They believed he was too friendly with the king and Queen. They were jealous. So they attacked him.”

My brow deepens a bit in anger.

“My dad was a talented knight. But he wasn’t strong enough against six other knights. He was older too, and hadn’t been in combat since his days protecting the King and Queen. He was stabbed...multiple times. Those six knights left and joined up with Rickman and his crew. This was a year ago, when we all were speculating about the army Rickman could be forming. I remember the names of the six men who killed him.”

Jack looks at me before continuing. 

“Blade and Vlad. Those two dummies that attacked you that day. I let them get away.” He says sadly. 

I go to comfort him but he continues talking, 

“Adrian and Magnus. Magnus the dick head that took Marzia and now Felix. Adrain works with him as his right hand man. Those two are at the top of Rickmans men. And then lastly Dale and Ash. Those other two that attacked you. I killed them both...happily.”

“Damn Jack.” I say. 

“We’ll get them all. They killed your dad. My parents. They’ll get what’s coming to them. Those four and the rest of that army. Rickman will go down.” I tell him confidently. 

He nods, his face still filled with sadness.

I place my hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry about your dad. He sounded like a wonderful man. And if my parents were great friends with him, then I trust that he was amazing. If he’s anything like you, I know it to be true.” 

Jack smiles, a tear going down his cheek. 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m ready to try again.” I smile.

“Okay. Close your eyes again, and let happy thoughts consume you. You want the magic to come from a good place, not a bad one.” Jack explains. 

I follow his directions, thinking of happy thoughts. 

“Now, feel the warmth of the stone. That feeling you get when you use magic. Zone in on that. Magic feels different for everyone, so however you felt that day, let that be your guide.” 

I think of the warm feeling I had that spread through my body. That electrifying bolt of power that surged through my fingertips. The tingling feeling in my gut when I forced the magic out. 

I begin to feel my hands warm up, and I open my eyes to look at Jack. 

Instead my eyes open and I see a tiny dark blue ball forming in my hands. 

I stare at it in awe, watching the blue ball trickle out into a blue smoky line. The magic twisting between my fingers. 

“Jack! Do you see this?!” I shout. 

I look up at Jack to see him smiling at me, and I laugh with joy. 

The moment I laugh the magic disappears, that warm feeling leaving with it. 

“Good job Prince Mark. Yer a natural!” Jack cheers. 

I go to respond when Jacks face suddenly drops. 

“Oh no.” Jack says. 

He pulls away from me, rushing to the window.

“What? What’s wrong!” I shout, jumping off the couch as well.

“I got distracted by time, the magic wore off over an hour ago!” Jack explains fearfully. 

“The magic shield thing?” I ask him. 

“Yes! I was supposed to do the spell again remember? Every 24 hours! Like I said! I got too distracted. I-I didn’t mean to. I’m supposed to protect you, and hear I am putting you in danger!” 

“Jack you’re rambling.” I tell him.

He rushes to the other windows looking out of them. 

“This isn’t your fault Jack.” I try to tell him.

“Yes it is! My father would have never forgotten to protect the person he’s in charge of. You’re my main priority Merk! I can’t lose you!” Jack screams.

He stops in place looking around frantically.

“I can’t lose you.” He mutters to himself. 

“But we should be okay right? I took that potion to hide me from them remember?” I try to reassure Jack. 

“That wore off last night!” Jack yells, rushing to the door to start the spell again to shield the cabin.

“Oh. I forgot.” I say mostly to myself. 

Jack goes to start the spell, lifting his arms up, but before he can do anything he turns around facing me, his face full of fear.

“They’re coming.” 

I gulp in fear, watching him rush towards me, grabbing my arm.

“How do you know?” I ask. 

We stand in the living room mere inches from each other in panic.

“I can feel them. The royal magic. It’s Rickman!” Jack yells. 

Just then the door to the cabin is blown off, wood flying towards us.

“DUCK!” Jack shout, grabbing me and pulling me to the floor. 

Jack lands on top of me, shielding me from the flying wood.

I look behind him, watching multiple men enter Jacks cabin wearing armor and wielding swords. 

I recognize the guy from Felix’s place. 

That must be Magnus. 

They all step aside, and another tall figure enters the room. 

Jack rolls off of me to get a better look at everyone, his body still in front of me. 

From what I can see the man has dark black hair that covers his face slightly. He has a strong build, and tan skin. His face rugged and his beard thick, with a scar across his cheek. 

He looks absolutely menacing. 

“If it isn’t the man we’ve all been looking for. You were an infant the last time I saw you.” The man growls out, his voice deep and scratchy. 

Jack glares at the man, putting his arm in front of me to protect me. 

“Not even a hello?” The man says again. 

“Who are you?” I demand roughly, from behind Jack. 

The man laughs, tilting his head slightly to the side. 

“Don’t be so stupid Mark. You know exactly who I am!” 

“Rickman.” I growl.

“Well more like Uncle Rick to you, but you can be formal that’s fair.” Rickman says smiling. 

“You’re no Uncle to me!” I shout, going to stand.

Before I could move from the floor, the men surrounding Rickman pull their swords out, aiming it at me. 

“Tsk tsk. I wouldn’t move my dear nephew. Those swords are sharp.” Rickman sneers. 

“What do you want!” Jack yells. 

“I’m sorry, but no one is talking to you Irishman. Sean McLoughlin? Correct? You’re just some lowsy low life knight. Just like your father.” 

“You bastard!” Jack shouts, going to charge forward. 

I hold him back, not wanting him to get hurt. 

Rickman laughs, and I glare at him. 

“You fucker!” I yell. 

Rickman just smiles at me. 

“What do you want!” 

“Oh Mark. You’re parents didn’t understand how ruling a kingdom really worked. They were so friendly and giving to the people. The people who should be bowing down to us royals! These people are scum compared to us. And my brother saw differently. The day you were born they ran! Those fools. Running only gave me the time to build an army. An army of men who believe in one thing. To serve the royals! My brother and his whore wife were too weak to see that!” 

“Don’t you dare talk about my mother that way you disgusting freak!” I shout, jumping up and rushing towards Rickman. 

“Merk no!” I hear Jack shout from behind me. 

I ignore him as I rush forward in anger. 

The moment I get face to face with the bastard my arms are grabbed by multiple hands, and they hold me back. 

I struggle and kick but it’s no use. 

I look left and right to see the men grabbing me. 

It’s Magnus and some other gruff looking guy. I glare at them both before glaring back at Rickman. 

I’m stuck and secured in place with the arms holding me, and Rickman laughs, stalking towards me and grabbing my face in his hands.

He tilts my head side to side as I struggle. 

“Let me go!” I growl. 

Rickman smirks at me, removing his hand from my face. 

He stays standing right in front of me, his stature intimidating. He was taller than me, and without a doubt these men were stronger than me. 

“You grew up to be quite a handsome man. You even have your mothers eyes.” Rickman caresses my cheek, moving his hand up towards my head. 

“I can even see some of my brother in you.” 

He then grabs a fistful of my hair tightly, pulling my head back.

I wince in pain, and let out a groan. 

“I hated my brother!” Rickman shouts. 

He then let’s go, and I pull my head away from him, still struggling in the grips of the two men.

“You’re weak! Just like your parents!” Rickman shouts. 

Rickman then gives a nod at Magnus, and my head is held in place tightly.

I squirm, trying to escape. 

He then raises his hand, and a black smoky flame comes out of his fingertips. 

His hand starts to reach out to me, and I struggle more, but it’s no use. 

He uses his pointer finger and lets the black magic glide across my cheek. 

It feels like fire and knives cutting across my skin, and I scream in pain. 

“STOP!” Jack yells from behind me, but he’s ignored. 

I continue screaming, my voice growing hoarse, until Rickman removes his hand away from my face. 

Sweat trickles down my forehead as I groan in pain. 

“Looks just like mine.” Rickman sneers, and I can only assume he’s talking about his own scar on his cheek. 

“Your father gave me mine, so it’s only right I do the same to you. If only my brother were alive to see your screams of pain.” 

Rickman starts walking back out the door, but before he fully leaves he looks back at his men.

“Tie my nephew and his Irish knight up. They’re coming with us to my castle.” 

And then he walks out of our sight.

I look at Jack in fear and the only thing going trough my head now, is what’s going to happen to us. 

I sigh.

We are so done for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry for the long wait! I have been extremely busy, but I am back with another chapter. I hope you all forgive me for taking so long, I don't ever have time to write, but I will always try my hardest to continue this story.  
> So again I apologize, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter:)

The walk to the castle takes about an hour. 

My hands were tied behind my back, as two knights stood by my side, walking with me. Rickman and his main men took the lead, while Jack was in the same position as me, just behind us. 

We traveled in silence mostly, Jack and I refusing to say a word. 

When the castle came into view I couldn’t help but be in awe. The castle was white, with blue and gold colors throughout.

My parents castle. It was just stunning. 

The doors were then opened, and the men marched us inside. 

I noticed there were no townspeople around this entire time. 

They must be too frightened to come out of their homes because of my uncle. I needed to change this, I just didn’t know how. 

Once inside the castle, we are dragged to the middle of the lobby, and I am shoved to the floor in front of a tall throne. 

Jack is shoved down on his knees as well beside me, and I glance over to him. 

He looks at me with an apologetic look, and I give him a small smile to reassure him it's not his fault. We can make it out of this. 

Rickman takes his seat at the throne, and I cant help but growl to myself. 

He doesn’t deserve to be there. 

“Well. Now that we are here, I guess I should share to you my proposition.” Rickman says. 

“And what exactly is that?” I sneer at him sarcastically. 

Rickman glares at me for a moment, before signaling to one of his men. 

Suddenly someone kicks my back and I fly forward. I am unable to brace my landing because of my hands tied behind me, so the side of my face hits the tile floor, and I groan in pain. 

“You lack manners Mark.” Rickman growls. 

“Yer a son of a bitch! That’s what ye are!” Jack shouts from beside me to Rickman. 

I struggle to sit up, when a hand grabs my bicep, pulling me back onto my knees. 

“The two of you should learn to respect me! I am much more powerful than the two of you, and my men here are not so weak either! So I suggest you both keep quiet before I make you.” Rickman shouts, standing up and walking over to us. 

“Now, as I was saying. I have a proposition for you my nephew.” 

Rickman walks over to where we are, standing over me now. 

“I’m giving you one chance, and one chance only. I want you to join me.”

“Join you?” I look up at him confused. What the hell was he talking about? 

“I’m King of this kingdom now! All these peasants are under my control. But I could use you Mark. I can train you! I can teach you how to use your magic, and together we can rule the Kingdom!” 

“I would never rule with you! You treat the people like nothing! A king would never do such a thing. My father would never! He was a better King than you will ever be! And I will never join you.” 

The room goes silent before Rickman growls, lifting his hand up towards me, and letting his magic wrap around my throat, the black smoke constricting my breath. 

I gasp, and then shake, struggling to breathe.

“Let him go!” Jack shouts beside me. 

I fall over, my hands still tied behind my back, as I squirm on the ground fighting for oxygen. 

“Merk!” Jack screams. 

He tries to shuffle towards me, but the guards hold him back. 

My vision starts to waver, and I feel myself starting to fade out, before the black smoke leaves my throat, and I let out a loud gasp, letting the air fill back into my lungs.

“You bastard!” Jack sobs beside me.

I open my eyes to see Jack crying, while being held tight by two guards. 

I continue to breathe in air, coughing and struggling to sit up again. 

“My apologies nephew. But you seem to misunderstand what is at stake here. Either you work with me, or I continue to torture you until you say yes.” 

Rickman walks over to where I lay on the floor, and crouches down. 

He stares at me for a moment before caressing my cheek. I flinch away but he continues. 

He then grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. 

"Why are you so stubborn?" He sneers. 

“Why do you want me to work with you so badly?” I ask, my voice raspy from what happened minutes ago. 

“Because yer magic!” I hear Jack shout from beside us. 

“What?” I ask confused, looking over to him. 

Jack seems to be thinking, working things out in his head. 

"He needs yer magic Merk!" Jack says. 

“Silence!” Rickman yells.

“I know why he wants you to work with him so badly. You just aren’t strong enough are ye Rickman!” Jack sneers.

Rickman rushes towards Jack, punching him in the stomach. 

“Jack!” I shout, before coughing again. 

“Shut up you Irish fool!” Rickman growls. 

“H-he isn’t s-strong enough Merk. Yer the child of the King and Queen! You have more power than him! Without you he can’t rule this Kingdom! He will never be strong enough. Don’t let him manipulate you! Remember Merk, you are the one in the prophecy! You are stronger than him!” 

“Take him away! To the dungeons!” Rickman shouts. 

The guards begin to drag Jack out of the room. 

"No! Leave him alone!" I scream, but my words go on deaf ears. 

“Don’t let him get to you Merk!” Jack yells at me. 

I nod to him and smile. 

“I won’t.” I say defiantly, before glaring up at Rickman. 

“Stronger than you huh?” I sneer at him. 

“Don’t be foolish boy! You don’t even know how to use your magic yet. Blade and Vlad told me all about that little hiccup at your apartment. You barely know how to wield your magic. And a stupid prophecy can be changed. That means nothings to me!” 

Rickman snaps his fingers, and the ropes tying my hands behind my back are released. Before I have a chance to enjoy the freedom, he snaps his fingers again, letting black smoke seep from his fingertips. 

The black smoke rushes towards me, wrapping itself around my wrists and ankles, before tugging my body into the floor. 

My hands are outstretched above me, and my legs are the same way, leaving me spread eagle on the floor, the black smoke keeping me from moving. 

I am completely stuck. 

I struggle and squirm, but the magic holds. 

Rickman walks over to me, crouching down to look at me. 

He places his hand on my chest, and I try to move away but its no use. 

“Since you refuse to join me I guess I’m going to have to go about this another way.” Rickman explains. 

“And what exactly are you going to do?” I growl. 

“Royal magic can be given to another royal, but only if allowed by the host.” He says. 

“I’ll never give you my magic!” I shout. 

“I know. You are quite stubborn. You don’t even know this kingdom, and yet here you are acting like you own it! All you have to do is give me permission to take your magic. That’s all I need my dear nephew. All you have to do is recite the spell I give you. I can take it off your hands. This isn’t your world. You were much happier back in your own home. Let me lift this burden off of you, Mark.” 

I stay silent, letting his words sink in. 

I lift my head up from where I’m stuck, and glare at him. 

“Never.” 

Rickman sighs, lifting his hand off my chest. 

“Then I guess we’re going to have to do this the hard way.” 

I gulp, staring up at him as he speaks. 

“If you wont recite the spell on your own terms, then I am just going to have to make you.” Rickman growls. 

He then lifts his hand, and I watch as black smoke once again twirls around his fingertips. 

He smiles before looking down at me, and then he smashes his hand into my chest. 

The smoke wraps around my body, and it feels like it did before in that cabin. 

My skin feels like it's on fire, and the burning sensation increases with every movement I make. 

My body convulses, and I try my best to escape the restraints but there is no use. 

I scream in anguish, letting my loud and hoarse yells echo throughout the castle. 

The pain seems to never end, when finally Rickman releases his hand from my chest, and it all stops. 

I gasp and sob, letting tears flow down my cheek. 

"Already crying Mark? You won't last very long, so I suggest you give up now." Rickman says. 

My body is still in pain, the burning sensation lingering. 

"N-no." I stutter out. 

"So be it." 

And then his hand descends upon my chest again, and instead of a burning sensation, it becomes an electric shock, flowing throughout my entire body. 

My body convulses once more, as my screams pierce through the silence of the room. 

It feels like forever before he stops again. 

"How long can you bare to handle this Mark?" Rickman sneers. 

I continue to shake where I am bound on the floor. 

I can't let him win! 

"Y-you can t-torture me for as long as y-you want. I'll never give you my magic!" I shout. 

Rickman lets out a laugh, chuckling above my body. 

"There's so much more I can do to you my nephew. This is just the beginning." 

"Bring it." I growl. 

Rickman smirks, nodding his head. 

"Consider it done."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have no excuse for being super late other than being busy or lazy. I just happen to be really slow when it comes to finishing a story. So I am very sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for my very slow updates.

*Jack’s POV* 

“Let me go ye smellies!” I shouted. 

The two guards ignored my pleas, dragging me towards the dungeons. 

“When I get out of here ye bastards are gonna get it!” I growl. 

The two guards reach the dungeons, a few cells lined across each side. 

They continue to drag my struggling body towards the one at the way end of the dirty hall. 

The place reeked of sweat and it was hot as balls down here!

The one guard opens the cell door while the other shoves me in.

I fall to the floor on my knees, catching myself.

I grunt in anger, getting up to punch the guy , but the cell door closes shut in my face. 

The guard smiles.

“Not so tough now are you knight?” He sneers.

I glare at him not backing down. 

“Pathetic.” The guy laughs, spitting on my shoes, and then walking away. 

I huff in anger, kicking the dirt on the floor. 

“Sean?” I hear from the cell across from me. 

I look over and gasp. 

“Felix! Marzia!” I smile, rushing to the bars in front of me to get as close to them as possible. 

“I thought you were dead.” I cry out.

Felix let’s out a laugh. 

“Nah bro. Those assholes decided to have some fun first before tossing me in here with Marzia.”

I notice the cuts and bruises over his body, I then look at marzia and notice a bruise and cut on her forehead.

I become angrier.

“I’m gonna get us all out of here! I promise ye that.” 

“We’re just glad you’re okay Sean. These guys can be brutal.” Marzia says softly to me. 

I smile at her.

Before I have a chance to respond, a loud guttural scream comes from above us. 

I freeze when I notice who it is.

“Merk.” I whisper.

The scream continues for a few seconds before stopping.

“Bastards!” I shout, banging on the cell doors. 

“We gotta get out of here.” 

“How exactly are we gonna do that?” Felix says, standing up from his position on the floor, marzia following. 

“I don’t frickin know okay?!” 

Another scream comes from above and I growl, furious. 

Think Sean think.

“Quiet down in there you scoundrels!” A guard shouts, walking down the stairs. 

I look over to the man, getting a closer look at who it is.

Magnus. 

“Magnus ye bastard, let us out!” I scream.

“Oh shut your dirty mouth McLoughlin! You’re just like your father.”

“Don’t ye dare speak about my father!”

“Or what? You aren’t exactly in a position to do much. Are you?”

I glare at him, seething inside.

“Nothing to say?” 

Another scream echoes from above and I falter. 

My eyes beginning to water. I feel so helpless down here. Mark is upstairs, being tortured by Rickman, and I’m down here. Trapped.

Magnus smiles.

“Pretty boy isn’t doing so well. Is he?” 

“Shut up.” Felix shouts.

Magnus looks over to them.

“Mm. Your girl is quite the beauty.” Magnus says.

Felix stands in front of marzia, blocking her from his view.

“The things I could do to her-“

“You shut your mouth you pig!” Felix sneers. 

Magnus comes close to the cell door, staring down Felix.

“Don’t talk back boy. I could come in there right now and you won’t see the light of day again.” 

I watch my cell, Magnus and Felix face to face with only bars between them. I look at Felix wondering what the hell hes up to.!

“You think you’re so tough? Why don’t you prove it then!” Felix shouts. 

Magnus smirks before grabbing the keys to the cell door and opening up the one Felix and marzia are in. 

“Bring it on wizard.” Magnus sneers, extending his arm out and punching Felix square in the jaw. 

“Felix!” I yell. Watching with bated breath as my closest friend stands back up rushing Magnus. 

Magnus gets tackled to the floor, the keys sliding across the dirty concrete and right in front of my cell.

Felix and Magnus continue to fight, Marzia watching in the corner in fear. 

I extend my arm out of the cell and grab onto the keys. 

I quickly make my way up to the lock and start trying out each key as fast as I can. 

I look up to see Felix getting a punch to the gut, and that causes me to work faster. 

I hear a faint click before the cell door opens and I rush out jumping onto Magnus back and using my forearm to strangle him.

Felix and marzia watch as I take him down quickly, letting his body go unconscious. 

I look up smiling.

“Let’s get out of here.” 

The three of us rush out from the dungeon, making our way back to where Mark is. 

I hear more cries of pain, scared to find out what the hell Rickman is doing to Mark! 

As we reach the main room, we hide behind the wall, keeping ourselves hidden from the guards in the corner of the room. 

In the center on the floor is Mark, his hands and legs spread eagle, with rickman crouching above him. 

“Come on boy! Just say yes and this will all end. You can go home! Leave this place forever, and stop this pain. Just give me your magic!” Rickman yells. 

My eyes widen in horror at discovering what Rickman wants, and I watch Mark panting on the floor. 

He doesn’t look beat up, but the screams of pain I heard before say otherwise.

I look up when Rickman starts talking again. 

“Maybe something else will make you break” Rickman sneers. 

He stands up facing our direction before smiling.

“Sean. I know you’re in here. I suggest you and your little friends come on out.” 

I stand up straight looking at Felix and marzia in fear. 

I step out of the shadows, watching the guards pull their swords out. 

“Jack!” Mark shouts from where he lays. 

I smile at him. Happy to see his face again. 

“Are ye okay?” I ask, knowing it’s a stupid question, but I need to hear his voice more. 

“Yes. Are you?” He asks, concern on his face. 

“I’m-“

“Enough of this!” Rickman yells. 

I glare at him now, standing protectively in front of Felix and marzia. 

“My nephew here won’t give me what I want! And seeing how close he’s gotten to you I guess I’ll have to try a different way.” 

Rickman extends his hands out, letting his magic twirl around before coming towards me. 

The black smoke wraps around my neck before contricting. 

I gasp for air before falling to my knees. 

“Jack!” Rickman must have let him go from where he was stuck, because now Mark is crouching next to me, trying to make the choking stop. 

Felix and marzia are beside me, crying out for help. 

“Give me your magic mark, and I’ll let him live!” Rickman yells. 

The world begins to go fuzzy as I fall to my side, losing oxygen quickly. 

I struggle and squirm on the ground for anything, but there’s nothing I can do.

“Please! No! Sean..I-I love you. Im sorry. I won’t let you die.” Mark whispers, hugging me. 

Those are the last words I hear before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize that updates may be random or slow at times considering I am a college student, and I work, but I hope you understand, and I hope you enjoy the story! Have a great day everyone! :)


End file.
